Team Yellow Flash: Operation Valkyria
by Zetsueno
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is about to begin his first adventure to the place that lie beyond the elemental nations. What surprises await him in Fiore? And whats this 'big present' for him from his father? NaruHina. Set after the fourth shinobi war. Read and review. Rated T for Naruto's thoughts regarding the quality of 'assets' that are a dime a dozen in Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Team Yellow Flash: Operation Valkyria  
**  
**_Disclaimer__: I obviously don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail._**

**Chapter one: **

Uzumaki Naruto was currently walking to the place from where he'll set off for his first adventure to anywhere outside of the elemental nations, a lavender eyed, indigo haired, girl following just behind him.

At the same time, in Konoha..

Despite having been named the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, Naruto was yet to formally take up his position. One of the many reasons for this was Naruto's supposed incapability to think ahead of time and take decisions on what was the best for the village. While acknowledged by the villagers as their saviour, the man who saved the masses from the a reincarnated Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito by almost single-handedly ending the fourth shinobi war, demands from the population to give Naruto the mantle of hokage was high on the tide. But, a proclamation by the Godaime Hokage of Konoha eventually managed to control the urges of Konoha to see the child of the prophecy as their hokage.

The reasonings put forward by Senju Tsunade to convince the citizens centered around Naruto's indelicacy in handling diplomatic affairs, which were going to be crucial due to the upcoming consolidation of elemental nations, the various leaders finally having realised how the constant animosity between the hidden villages and various shinobi could be the reason for their downfall, after finally finding a mutual enemy Uchiha Madara. But, those who were at the centre of the affairs in fourth shinobi war knew better. That if anyone could seal the resolution between the five great nations without conflict, it was none other than their beloved blonde. Therefore, it was hardly a matter of surprise that Hiashi Hyuuga took things to his own hand and to the hokage's office to question the obviously ploy of using diplomatic affairs to procrastinate naming Naruto the Rokudaime.

"What brings you here Hiashi?" was Tsunade's words as the Hyuuga clan head came barging into the hokage's office right after the announcement.

"Lady Tsunade, excuse my rudeness, but you could perhaps let the villagers buy your explanation as to why Naruto hasn't been named Hokage yet, but, as the Hyuuga clan head, I demand to know your reasons for this. Certainly, you don't think anyone but could convince the other kage to this proposal? And while on the matter, where is the so-called saviour during such a crucial moment?" Hiashi asked Tsunade with a tinge of annoyance in his voice, despite trying his best to keep up his stoic front. "I assure you, Hiashi, I have my reasons for doing this. If it pleases you, it was Naruto himself that requested me to postpone naming him the Rokudaime."

"And what possible reason could he have for that? Again, you haven't answered my next question, where is Uzumaki now?"

Tsunade scrunched up her eyes in a rather questioning manner. "Why the sudden interest in matters of the village? You Hyuugas always kept to yourselves"

"That is none of your concern, Tsunade-sama, please don't go round my questions" Hiashi replied, now seriously annoyed. "If you so want to know, it just happens that the last I've seen of my daughter Hinata was when she went off to see the Uzumaki boy, up till now, I assumed they would the both would be in that awful ramen shop or something, as has been their routine since the war ended, but, the guards I send out have searched the whole village with the byakugan if the information I received is correct, and I have no reason to not believe them, especially in the light of your announcement" added Hiashi in disgust.

Tsunade, now with a mischevious smirk on her face, replied "Ah, so you were worried of your daughter. Well, I suppose I might as well tell you. Since it would appear that your daughter didn't inform you of their 'trip'."

"Trip?" Hiashi asked, concern and worry getting evident in his pupilless eyes. "Yes, Hiashi. Why Naruto's naming of Rokudaime hokage was postponed, and why your daughter and Naruto are not in the village is because both of them are, at the moment, out on a venture. Even I don't know the exact details, but, Naruto requested me to make the announcement and knowing him like I do, I know that if there isn't a legit reason, he wouldn't want to keep himself from being the hokage for even a moment. After all he has done, I think you would agree on my decision to trust him on this. As for how your daughter is involved, it was also part of Naruto's request that he wanted someone to accompany him, someone he's familiar with, it just so happened that Hinata was here when he made his request. Because of the short notice, everyone else were out on missions and Hinata volunteered. I thought she'd have send someone to inform you. Maybe Naruto was in more of hurry than I initially thought."

Tsunade found it difficult to keep up the formal tone and language. But, she figured that it would be best to take things Hiashi's way this time due to being able to relate to the anxiety that the Hyuuga head was feeling.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Ano, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbled, and Naruto being the happy-go-lucky guy he was most of the time turned to look at Hinata with a full-grown grin. Currently, they were walking at a relaxed pace through a forest to the west of Konoha's outskirts. They were slowly, but surely, getting farther and farther away from the village hidden in the leaves, and Hinata thought that within sometime, they'd be out of the land of fire itself. She had assumed that Naruto would tell her why they were on a sudden trip to outside of Konoha eventually. As time passed, she realized that keeping silence would take her nowhere, which was why she was in her current predicament. Naruto, oblivious and to the emotions raging within Hinata, was staring at her expectedly, still grinning, and this caused Hinata to look away, at a desperate, last-ditch attempt to hide her blush that would have given the crimson of kazekage's hair a run for its money. Soon, realizing Naruto won't give her an explanation without her asking him, maybe because he's just dense, or because it was his attempt at teasing Hinata, she mustered up all her courage and asked him "W-well, I was wondering where we're going, there doesn't seem to be much direction. A-are we lost or something, Naruto-kun?" Naruto, whose grin was now getting wider, was quick to reply. "I was wondering when you'd ask, Hinata-chan, you know, if you're stuttering like that, it'd be hard for us to be girl-friend and boy-friend. I mean, you told me that you love me when Pain attacked, remember?"

Hearing this, Hinata's face took on a whole new level of crimson, and Naruto could only look on in horror as the woman he loved suddenly fainted, though he managed to catch her before she hit the ground, with his enhanced reflexes. Naruto sighed, and then moved to the shade of the nearest tree, laid Hinata's head in his lap, and waited for her to wake up.

Not long after, when Naruto himself was on the verge of falling asleep, he noticed Hinata waking up. Her face then lit up again in a sudden flush, as she realised where she was sleeping, though this time, Naruto's sudden call of 'Oi, Hinata-chan, don't faint again!" saved her from another black-out.

To avoid a repeat of before, Naruto purposefully steered the conversation from that particular topic, deciding to put it in the back-burner, acknowledging the fact that they'll plenty of time on their hands from now on.

"So, Hinata-chan, you want to know where we're going, ne? Well, the thing is, you're actually right. We are wandering kind of aimlessly right now, I thought we should first get as far from Konoha, so that no one will know what we're about to do, and where we'll go"

"W-what we're a-about to do, N-naruto-kun? B-But, t-this is so s-sudden" was all Hinata could say before she fainted yet again, having misconstrued Naruto's statement. Naruto, in typical Naruto-fashion, remained oblivious to as to why Hinata fainted, this time, though, Naruto made a clone while making sure Hinata was comfortable in his lap, and send it to gather some water from a nearby stream. Soon as it came back, Naruto took the water, dispelled the clone, and spilled a few drops on Hinata's face to wake her up. "You know Hinata-chan, please don't faint like that again, we need to do this as quick as possible" Told Naruto. Hinata, realising that she obviously took Naruto's words the wrong way, tried her best to play blind to the fact that they were finally alone, and in an absolutely romantic place, surrounded by forest, with sounds of chirping birds resounding in their ears, along with the barely perciptible sound of rushing water in a stream, and for the first time after her confession too. Hinata, again shook her head to get rid of possibly faint-inducing thoughts, and nodded at Naruto to continue, getting up from Naruto's lap and sitting upright, with her back leaning on the tree, their shoulders brushing.

Getting Hinata's approval, Naruto continued, "So, we really were walking without direction so know, I wanted to get as far away from Konoha as possible. I'll now have one of my toads to reverse-summon us to Mt. Myoboku"

"Ah, I see now, Naruto-kun. You wanted to make sure no one knew we were going, which was why we came this far to the forest. But, why do you want me to come with you too?"

"You see, Hinata-chan, Ma and Pa kind of told me of this place super-secret passage from Mt. Myoboku that'll take us to this place called Fiore. They say its as big as all the elemental nations, but, no-one from here has ever gone to that place before. My dad accidently found the route to this place during his time training with Ma and Pa. But, even he couldn't go to this place, since it was like separated from Mt. Myoboku by some sort of barrier that only someone who has perfected Sage Mode could go through" Naruto told Hinata, and paused for a moment to see if she was following. Noticing Naruto's hesitation, Hinata who was listening intently, nodded to show Naruto that she was listening.

"Though, tou-chan managed to push Pa through the barrier, and thats how I now know about this. In this place, they don't use chakra. But, this place has a much higher concentration natural chakra than in elemental nations. Their bodies somehow adopted, or was it adapted? Well, something happened to the bodies of the people in this land, and so some of them can store this natural energy inside their bodies without turning to stone. Like how we develop chakra coils when we're young. Or atleast thats what Pa told me. Some of them can even use this natural chakra in their body and use something called magic, though this magic-thingy is much weaker than jutsus. Such people are called mages. This Fiore, is also a very peaceful place, according to Pa. So, my dad wanted me to go and scout this place after the fourth shinobi war ended, he told me when Orochimaru reincarnated him. He also told me there's much I could learn from there, and warned that this will be a rather long journey, and because of that, I should also make sure that someone else I trust should go with me so I won't get into trouble. My old man made me promise him, and told me that there'll be a surprise waiting for me there. Naruto Uzumaki never goes back on his words dattebayo! Thats why we're going to Mt. Myoboku" Naruto ended and looked at Hinata with anticipation. Much to his surprise, Hinata was wearing the same look of determination she had when she protected him from Pein during the Akatsuki invasion of Konoha. "Naruto-kun, I promised to myself that after the war, I won't chase after you anymore. That I'll be walking by your side, holding your hands. And, its also my nindo to never go back on my word. So, I'll come with you, to whatever is out there in this new land."

Hinata's overly emotional response initially threw Naruto off the hook, but soon managed to get a hold of himself and looked back at Hinata, wearing his nice-guy pose, and gave her a thumbs up that once again, caused her to blush hard, in complete contrast to the determined look she had before. Naruto got ready for his summoning, his first step to what might be his greatest adventure ever..

-  
**AN: And thats the end. So, hows it? I'd like to know everyone's opinions. All feed-back and constructive criticisms are welcome. I took up the basic premise for this fic, where FT-verse isn't an alternate dimension, from Garoil's fic 'A travelling Sage'. I sort of wrote this thing off the top of my head in a go. I haven't even read through the whole thing to mend things, and for some reason, my spell-check's not working. I know that this is no excuse for writing crappily, but, please bear with me for now. I'll be sure to check for mistakes if I decide to write another chapter to this. You see, this is perhaps my first take at fanfiction, or atleast the first one published. I kind of accidently deleted a 100k long fic I typed a few years back, and I was so frustrated, I never even bothered writing a one-shot since then. Which may or may not have contributed to me publishing this first chapter without a shade of an idea what I'm going to do next. Only thing I can say for now is that I'll probably introduce Minato if i ever write a new chapter.**

**This WONT be a NaruHarem. I suppose I've made the pairing pretty obvious with this chapter? But, worry not. Romance isn't the focus of the fic. Not even close. That much I can assure you. This chapter was just to make my intentions clear. No suggestions about the pairings will be appreciated. However, maybe, if i decide to seriously do this story, I'll put up a poll on whether Minato should be paired with anyone, and if yes, then who?**

**This also won't be a god-like Naruto fic, sure, he'll have all the abilities shown in manga so far, since this is set after the on-going war arc. But, he sure won't be knowing any jutsu he didn't. i.e, dont expect Naruto to know all the jutsu out there, with a rinnegan thrown in for good measure, spamming hax techs like hiraishin or kamui or whatever. He'll only be what he's shown to be in the manga. That doesn't mean he can't pick up new jutsus as he go though. I'll have him learn along the way. No magic for NV characters though. I'd also like tips on improving character interactions, and how I should do things to not make them OOC. Yes, I know that in-spite of my effort, how Naruto's acting this chapter in OOC. And, maybe on how I should edit the fic too. Transition between different scenes is kind of awkward as of now. I'll try and change that in the coming chapters, but, I need help.**

**Read and review, maybe if i get good enough responses, I'll write post a new chapter this week itself. And, feel free to PM me or include suggestions on how I should build up the story line from now on in the review. I'm also a bit confused as to what timeline in FT I should use. Perhaps from where the canon starts? I'd need to re-watch a couple of eps anyway.**

**I'll most likely make this AN longer than the story itself if I continue any longer. So, I'll end it for now.**

**PS: The title of the story was stolen from Steins;Gate. I'll continue to make such steals from various anime, especially if i ever get to depicting any of those naming eccentricities Minato displays, because of my inherent lack of creativity, or maybe because I'm just too lazy to come up with my own names.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either Naruto or Fairy Tail. Otherwise, Minato would have been revived back by Obito and soloed the war, and Na**Li** would already be canon.

**Chapter 2**

**Mount Myoboku**

After reaching Mount Myoboku, at the request of Pa, Naruto and Hinata were currently wandering around without much direction. The path they were walking through was paved with small flora, and small being the key word, since Mount Myoboku has very few of those. The two had just passed a clearing, and Naruto thought he sensed someone following them. But, the suspicion was soon put to the back of his mind, assuming it was some random animal, since even Kurama could not find any mal intentions around them though it still nagged Naruto how he could not spot an animal in such a wide open clearing. He had half mind to go into sage mode right there and find the animal, however, an unexpected comment from Kurama about how he should truly enjoy himself sometimes had him stop.

"Really Hinata, I don't know why we can't start our trip right now. Old people really are fun-killers, ne?" Naruto whined, the annoyance and irritation reflecting in his laid back comment. Hinata opened her mouth to reply that there must be a legit reason to postpone their trip by a day, but, someone beat her to it.

"Yosh, Naruto! You're not exploring Fiore right now because I had not joined you, but, we can start now itself, if you want to."

Hearing the voice, Naruto's eyes widened in mixture of fear, surprise and a variety of other unreadable emotions. Naruto tried shifting his head to where he heard the voice, while Hinata immediately activated he Byakugan, and gave off a surprised gasp. Naruto saw a yellow flash where he heard the voice, and felt a hand on his shoulders in the same instant. Naruto fought off the urge to attack as he sensed no bad intentions from this person and turned his head to the face this mysterious man, half of him expecting the fatherly face he hoped to see and half afraid to even hope in fear of being let down.

What he saw didn't disappoint, the man was practically a copy of Naruto minus the whiskers with a slightly longer hair that formed bangs on either sides of his undeniably handsome face. "Surprised, Naruto?" the voice, now identified as Namikaze Minato, the yondaime hokage of Konoha, asked.

Hinata too, now wide-eyed, was staring at the man, obviously expecting some answers. "Dad!"and a bear hug that pushed Minato to ground was Naruto's first reaction. However this response caught both Hinata and Minato by surprise. Though initially taken aback, Minato put his hand on his son's head and ruffled with his hair. After getting back up, both of them again became aware of theto presence near them, namely Hinata, and turned considerable shades of red.

"Naruto, I really appreciate you trusting me like this and all, but, don't you atleast want to know how I'm alive and all? Besides, you shouldn't be always this gullible, I could easily have been an imposter, you know?"

"Nah, I knew you were real the moment I saw you, anyway, if you were infact an imposter, Hinata-chan would have known with her byakugan and warned me." Naruto told to no one in particular, still in the same trance-like state of giddiness, much like how he was when he met his mother in his mind.

"Hai, Yondaime-sama, I'd have warned him if you were an imposter. But, I would greatly like to know how you're..alive? Orochimaru and the reincarnated hokage disappeared soon after the war and we had no information about him afterwards. The village send out several squads for finding Orochimaru though not one squad got anything worth"

"Quite an intelligent girl-friend you've got there Naruto, and the Hyuuga heir too for that matter. Hisashi must be furious by now"

Naruto nodded to this mischeviously with a wide grin plastered on his face, and Hinata turned bright red, though it was obvious that this was a huge improvement compared to her previous reactions.

"Well, its quite complicated really. So far, everything is a hypothesis. But, things worked out, and I'm now stronger than I ever was. Anyway, the long story cut short, after the war, Orochimaru tried to increase his control over us. The shodaime, however broke free and soon afterwards, with Kurama's help, I broke out too. I managed to fight and subsequently seal off nidaime and sandaime by making some spur of the moment tweaks on an Uzumaki fuinjutsu Kushina taught me. The edo tensei truly is a work of genius, I've never before had this much trouble in sealing something, not even Kurama. By the time I was done, Shodaime had already defeated Orochimaru. He couldn't kill Orochimaru though. So, I managed to permenantly seal him in a pocket dimension similar to that of kamui, having half of Kurama's chakra really helps you know. I managed to try out several ideas for new jutsus I had, but could never actually finish because of my chakra reserves. Shodaime then released himself from edo tensei since he said he had a satisfying life and would prefer to rest in peace for the rest of eternity. Before that though, he told me of a little trick with senjutsu to get my normal, living body back since, according to him, I died 'too early and too young'. He's really a genius. I just absorbed natural energy on wrong proportions and since this was edo tensei, I actually turned solid and normal, before I started turning to stone. I stopped once that started and here I am."

The fact that Naruto sat through this long explanation, made longer with Minato's tendency toyou pontificate, was a testament to how curious he really was about this ordeal, despite him trying to conceal it.

Naruto let out a huge whistle and smiled so broadly that Minato and Hinata even doubted if it was possible. "Thats an amazing story dad! I'm really really happy, now you can come back to Konoha, be hokage again, and we could live together!" Naruto yelled, the overwhelming happiness clearly visible, and not hidden under a visage of indifference usually found in shinobis that have just livedo through a war.

"Thats all you have to say after hearing this, Naruto? That this is an amazing story, and here I thought you'd be a little more mature this time around. About what you said after that, I'm afraid not, Naruto. Konoha holds too many bad memories for me. I don't think I could think of coming back to live there without Kushina. Thats another reason why we're going to Fiore, I'll be staying in a guild there, making my living as a normal shinobi, or mage as it is called there. Besides, the political implications and complications that could arise if I come back are too much" Minato said.

Hearing his father's answer, Naruto's mood suddenly changed like that of a pregnant woman having her usual mood swings. Seeing Naruto brooding, Hinata put a hand on his shoulders and tried comforting him. "Naruto-kun, we could always visit yondaime-sama in this Fiore"

"Hai, thats right Naruto. You can always come visit me. I didn't arrange for this trip with something like this in mind, but, we can always work things out. You're the hero of the shinobi nations, Naruto. You shouldn't get down so easily"

With all the talking going on, the group never really noticed that they kept on walking and actually reached the place from where they were supposed to go into Fiore.

"Looks like we're here Naruto. You know what to do to let Hinata-chan through the barrier, right?"

"Yeah, I should just transfer natural energy to her in proportion to her total chakra reserves."

Seeing the confused look on Hinata's face, Minato got down to the explanations since Naruto was too dense to really notice.

"Exactly. Do you know why? Its because its hard for a person with small chakra reserves to absorb natural energy in tandem to their reserves. But, if you've mastered sage mode, you can transfer natural energy in exact amounts thats suitable for another person. Ofcourse thats only if you're good enough with chakra transfer technique"

"Why are you going through all this? I know how to do it. You don't need to teach me long-ass history for it, dad"

"This is exactly why that pink-haired lady I mistook to be your girl-friend hit you in the head, Naruto. If you keep being this dense, you'll never be a good boy-friend"

Deciding to actually take things into her hands for once, Hinata was about to intervene, when to her surprise, Naruto spoke up again. And something significant too, a rare occurence.

"So, dad, don't you want me to transfer sage chakra to you?"

Minato's face instantly brightened on hearing this question and a child-like excitement took over his visage. Like he was waiting to be asked this question, something that was confirmed by his following words.

"Glad you asked it. With Kurama here with me, I managed to nail the sage mode during my time here, so, no. And do you know whats more cooler, I can now hiraishin anywhere because of natural chakra being connected to me! Isn't that cool or what? I'm actually thinking of giving hiraishin used in conjuction with sage mode a new name!"

The enthusiasm Minato showed at this prospect was such that it even made Naruto's goofy-goody-happy-go-lucky attitude look a little mature. At the same time, Naruto fell face to ground in anime style at hearing his father looking for a new name, knowing how his father had a really weird sense of naming from their exploits in the fourth shinobi war.

Soon after, Naruto transferred enough sage chakra to Hinata through his clone, which them poofed into smoke, and now, the trio, with orange pigment surrounding their eyes, made their way into the cave. Naruto, with his usual sense of direction, or lack thereof, made a whining voice and complained that they really were screwed if they got stuck in this scary cave that may have ghosts. Minato then took the lead, and this seemed to have immediate effect. They were now moving towards path that stretched beyond their eye's reach. But, there was a faint glow somewhere ahead of them.

"There it is, guys. Thats the passage I was talking about. Make sure you're both full on natural energy, Hinata-chan, if you feel lacking in it, Naruto will make clone for you?"

"No need, yondaime-sama. I'm fine"

"You can call me Minato-san"

"Hai, Minato-san"

"Anyway, dad. How come we're not telling Pa. The old frog will want to know, right?" Naruto raised a genuine doubt. Someone is only dense when it comes to girls.

"Well, did you notice how I flied once after I told first made my presence noticeable? I kind of went to Pa and told him that we're off on the trip, I'm called the yellow flash for a reason you know" Minato replied sheepishly.

-  
**AN: That does it for chapter two. I know this is short, I'll try to be consistent with chapter length from now on. Still, no promises. R&R. They'll enter FT verse next chapter and I hope to go into more details then. Although when it will be up is upto my whims. Maybe I'll feel like it and write it tomorrow itself, or I'll totally forget about the story for weeks on end. BTW, I'm somewhat concerned about the vocabulary to use for the rest of this fic, big words just doesn't seem to suit either Naruto or FT, and I'm not good with conversations. So, I'm kind of stuck on what writing style i should use, something more detailed that'll seem a little out of place in Naruto and FT-verse, or do more conversations like I've done so far? Need some advice. PM would be nice. **


End file.
